Dolce & Gabbana
by Alex Oliver Lupin
Summary: Ginny é uma modelo que conseguiu o emprego dos seus sonhos. Pelo menos para o próximo mês. Agora terá que pesar o seu relacionamento com o fotógrafo Harry, pois quem a está contratando é o seu rival Draco malfoy, estilista da Dolce & Gabbana.
1. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

Parte I – Can't take my eyes off of you

Ginny chegou em casa cansada. Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de água mineral. "Meu Deus, eu quero uma cerveja e uma pizza" pensou. Ao invés disso pegou uma salada de rabanetes e cenouras com vinagre. Tudo para permanecer saudável. "Quem mandou querer ser modelo?" ralhou consigo mesma "era muito mais fácil ter virado professora ou algo do tipo." Fazer faculdade nos Estados Unidos e ficar bêbada todas as noites com as amigas da fraternidade. Mas não. O seu ego venceu outra vez. Claro que namorar um fotógrafo mundialmente conhecido tinha influenciado um pouco seu julgamento. Falando nele, onde estava Harry? Era quinta feira, o dia em que almoçavam juntos.

Foi então que percebeu o bilhete preso à porta da geladeira com um imã. Essa era a paixão de Harry. Imãs de geladeira. Tinha um para cada país que visitara a trabalho. Ginny não entendia como alguém tão _descolado_ tinha um hábito tão trivial.

_Volto só à noite,_ baby _tenho uma sessão de fotos em Camdem Town. Te amo._ Ginny riu. Camdem Town era seu bairro favorito de Londres, apesar de ser meio _dark_. Fora lá que ela tivera seu primeiro encontro com Harry. Foram num bar-karaokê onde Harry cantara sua música favorita para Ginny...

**FLASHBACK**

_- Ele está atrasado – resmungou Ron, seu irmão mais velho e amigo de infância de Harry – eu sugiro que você já vá se acostumando, porque ele está_ sempre _atrasado._

_ - Cale a boca Ron – respondeu Ginny com um sorriso nos lábios – ele só está três minutos atrasado e você nunca reclama quando é você que vai sair com ele. Só porque sou eu você está encrencando._

_ - Cuidado maninha – advertiu ele – só porque eu dei a minha permissão a vocês não significa que eu não possa retirá-la._

_ Ginny riu sarcasticamente: - Sua permissão? Você acha que eu preciso da sua permissão? Eu já tenho dezesseis anos e sei muito bem me cuidar sozinha. Melhor do que você, por sinal._

_ Ron trincou os dentes diante da alfinetada. Ele havia passado mal da última vez que saíra com Harry e o resto da turma. Muito álcool e pouca comida. A não ser é claro que quatro porções e meia de batatas fritas com molho de churrasco sejam consideradas comida. Vale ressaltar que depois da segunda porção ele já estava tão alterado que mal mastigava. Como Harry constatou no dia seguinte. Ron havia vomitado na parede e desmaiado e o coitado do Harry tivera que limpar a bagunça._

_ Duas buzinadas do lado de fora. Ginny pegou a bolsa em cima da mesa da cozinha e se dirigiu para a porta._

_ -Eu vou com você até lá fora. Preciso ter uma conversinha com Harry._

_ Conversinha essa que durou quinze minutos. Quinze minutos entediantes de ameaças que acabaram com Harry fechando a janela do carro e arrancando os pneus. Fazendo com que Ginny risse e Ron se indignasse._

_ Chegaram ao bar. Havia uma fila de meia hora, que Harry simplesmente ignorou. Era amigo do dono da casa e, portanto todos os seguranças o conheciam. A _promoter _os acompanhou até a melhor mesa, logo em frente ao palco. Pediram vinho e alguns pães finos e ficaram conversando, jogando conversa fora. Até que no telão anunciou-se que era a vez de Harry cantar._

_ Harry olhou para Ginny com uma cara de eu-não-acredito-que-você-fez-isso-comigo e se afundou na cadeira, com o rosto corado. Harry não era, aliás nunca havia sido um exibicionista. As pessoas começaram a gritar seu nome, uma coisa comum nesse bar, quando a pessoa da vez se sentia envergonhada. Ginny olhou para Harry daquele jeito que só ela conseguia. Ele se levantou e tropeçando um pouco, se encaminhou para o palco._

_ A música começou a tocar e Harry, completamente retesado começou a cantar _

"You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you." 

_Nesse ponto Harry já estava um pouco mais solto. Essa era, afinal uma de suas músicas favoritas. E ninguém, fora Ginny o conhecia no restaurante_

_ Ginny se descobriu sentada na ponta da cadeira com os olhos brilhando. Deus, como ele era lindo. O brinco na orelha esquerda era um charme. O cabelo desarrumado, um tanto comprido, cobrindo ligeiramente os olhos verde-esmeralda, que tanto a atraíam._

"Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you." 

_A música começou a se agitar um pouco. Harry improvisou uma dança que fez a maior parte do público rir. Do público masculino mais precisamente. Todas as mulheres, sem exceção estavam suspirando. Mas aqueles olhos verdes estavam fixos num ponto só. Naquela beleza ruiva que por ele tanto ansiava._

_  
_"I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you."

_ A música acabou e aplausos surgiram. Harry agradeceu e rapidamente desceu do palco. Sem música ele ainda era o mesmo Harry de sempre. Nunca querendo chamar atenção._

_ Sentou novamente ao lado de Ginny. Olhou em seus olhos castanho-claros e se sentiu hipnotizado. Quanto ao que ela sentia não é necessário nem comentar. Estava extasiada por aqueles olhos verdes maravilhosos. Ele se aproximou, pegou em sua mão e diminuiu pela metade a distância entre eles. Agora a bola estava no campo dela. Ele tinha se prontificado e cabia a ela então se afastar ou se aproximar. Ginny hesitou. Sempre dizia que mulher que se preze não se entrega sem um pouco de charme. Deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro esquerdo e continuou a encará-lo. Colocou sua outra mão sobre a mão dele e a acariciou. _

_ Só então ela acabou com o espaço que os separava e encostou seus lábios ligeiramente aos dele. Foi um beijo suave no início. Um beijo romântico que se desenvolveu aos poucos em um beijo apaixonado, em que cada um tentava penetrar mais fundo na boca do outro, explorá-la, tentando ao máximo demonstrar o afeto recém-descoberto um pelo outro. E falhando miseravelmente. Demoraria alguns encontros para que se entendessem perfeitamente, nesse quesito. Afinal existia amor à segunda vista. Ou talvez à milésima fosse mais preciso. Conheciam-se há anos e de repente se enxergavam de um modo completamente diferente._

_ Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade se afastaram e Harry repetiu uma frase da música:_ "I Love You, baby".

_ Desde então ele a chamara de _baby_. Dois anos de namoro e algumas brigas depois, quando ela finalmente completara dezoito anos e saíra da escola, mudara para seu apartamento._

**FIM FLASHBACK**

Aquela noite parecia tão longe. Apenas três anos haviam se passado, mas de algum modo parecia muito mais tempo. A vida morando com Harry nem sempre era fácil. Em casa ela era a filha mais nova, a única menina depois de seis meninos. Não é necessário mencionar que era completamente mimada pelos pais e pelos irmãos mais velhos. Nunca tinha que cozinhar, lavar a louça ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Tudo isso mudara quando ela passou a viver com Harry. Era necessário pagar o aluguel e nenhum deles recebia um salário fixo. Harry trabalhava de _freelancer_ e não ganhava mais tanto quanto antigamente. Aparentemente o mercado de trabalho estava tão saturado que o preço de Harry era muito caro. Mas o que fazer quando se tem que sustentar uma casa?

Ginny ganhava ainda menos que Harry. No auge de seus dezenove anos era bonita, com um corpo bem desenvolvido, não como aquelas modelos anoréxicas. Modelos estas que ganhavam mais dinheiro que ela por sinal. Nem todos consideravam anorexia uma doença. Para muitos estilistas, quanto mais magra a modelo, melhor. Ginny se escandalizava com tal "padrão de beleza". Pessoalmente ela tinha aflição daquelas pernas que pareciam que iam quebrar e aquelas cinturas sem molejo nenhum. Harry concordava com ela, mas admitia que noventa por cento das modelos que fotografava eram raquíticas.

Naturalmente a falta de dinheiro sobrando causava certas brigas e discussões entre o casal, como, por exemplo, à mania de Harry de sair todo final de semana. Muita saliva foi gasta em várias discussões, tendo em vista sempre esse mesmo assunto, e nenhuma atitude foi tomada por nenhum dos lados. Harry não parava de sair e Ginny se resignava e só reclamava de novo quando as contas estavam para vencer.

Apesar de tudo não se poderia dizer que eles não eram felizes. O relacionamento deles corria, bem, não às mil maravilhas, mas com certeza às 999 maravilhas. Ginny estava refletindo sobre tudo isso, comendo sua salada de rabanetes e cenouras, completamente sem gosto por sinal, quando seu celular tocou. Era Hermione, sua agente e namorada de Ron.

Ginny atendeu ao telefone: - Alô Hermione?

- Ginny graças a Deus você está aí – respondeu a outra, afobada do outro lado da linha – eu consegui uma entrevista ótima na Dolce!

- Na Dolce & Gabbana? – perguntou Ginny, empolgando-se

- Que outra Dolce interessaria uma modelo, ruivinha? – brincou a agente. Ela sempre chamava Ginny de "ruivinha". Ela, Ron e Harry tinham estado juntos desde a pré-escola. Somente no ano anterior ela e Ron admitiram os sentimentos um pelo outro, que todos, menos eles mesmos, já sabiam existir – Sim na Dolce & Gabbana. O problema é que a entrevista começa em meia hora na loja deles na Old Bond Street.

- Esqueça então – disse Ginny desanimada – eu demoro dez minutos só para chegar até a estação depois são seis estações e mais uma baldeação até Green Park e mais dez minutos correndo. Harry está com o carro em Camdem Town e eu nunca vou chegar a tempo se for de metrô.

- Deixa de ser boba Ginny – respondeu a outra tentando tranqüilizá-la. Eu estou de carro e em cinco minutos estou na porta da sua casa.

- Já te disse que você é um anjo? – perguntou Ginny carinhosamente.

- Já, mas eu adoro ouvir, então pode falar quando você quiser! Se arruma, coloca algum colar da Dolce e pelo amor de Deus, nada de Prada ou Gucci hein?

- Eu não tenho nada da Prada nem da Gucci. Essas coisas custam dinheiro sabia? Muito dinheiro por sinal.

- Mas da Dolce você tem que eu sei. No aniversário da sua mãe mês passado você estava usando.

- Presente do Harry, em seus tempos de vacas gordas. Vou me arrumar – e desligou o telefone.

Saiu correndo para o quarto para colocar uma roupa mais apresentável. Estivera a manhã toda andando em Chinatown, procurando por um quimono chinês. Um dos fetiches de Harry. Ela queria surpreendê-lo na semana seguinte, aniversário de três anos de namoro. Como Chinatown não era um bairro muito chique estava de jeans, com uma blusinha azul básica e o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo. Seu típico visual quando não estava trabalhando. Arrancou a blusa e o sutiã, e depois tirou a calça ficando só de calcinha. Não havia tempo para tomar banho, então só o desodorante deveria servir. Abriu a gaveta e pegou seu "sutiã de trabalho" como Harry chamava. Era de um tecido especial que não marcava a roupa, porém muito caro e assim só para o trabalho. Depois abriu o armário e olhou para suas roupas.

Ficou um momento tentando decidir o que usar. Nunca era uma coisa fácil, mas por ser uma entrevista de trabalho teria de ser um pouco mais chique que o usual, diminuindo muito sua escolha. Vestido preto com o cabelo armado e os brincos cumpridos, combinando com o colar ou regata branca com uma saia verde e um cinto dourado? Decidiu-se pela regata, menos formal mas ainda assim bonito. Demorou um pouco até escolher qual cinto colocar Foi então para o banheiro, penteou os cabelos, colocou um pouco de creme para pentear, de modo que eles ficaram mais cheios e brilhantes e passou uma maquiagem leve. Pegou o colar em sua gaveta e decidiu não usar brincos. O cabelo os cobriria de qualquer jeito. Pegou uma bolsa um pouco mais chique, colocou sua carteira e subiu nas suas sandálias favoritas.

Terminada a produção, que fora extremamente rápida tendo em vista que era Ginny quem estava se arrumando, ela abriu a porta e chamou o elevador. Quando chegou ao térreo viu o carro de Hermione lá fora. Cumprimentou um homem que passou por ela e saiu.

- Eu disse cinco minutos e não quinze – ralhou Hermione – agora eu vou ter que correr para você chegar a tempo e você sabe que eu odeio correr.

- Como você quer que eu me arrume em cinco minutos para uma entrevista de trabalho? Quinze minutos foi um recorde ainda por cima. Agora pisa no acelerador que não é todo dia que se consegue uma entrevista na Dolce.

- E você acha que eu não sei? Agora algumas recomendações. O povo na Dolce costuma ser sempre muito simpático e solícito, mas o estilista que está recrutando no momento é um tanto, como posso dizer? Intragável! Essa é a palavra. Draco Malfoy, o estilista mais exigente de Londres.

- Malfoy – indagou a ruiva – de onde eu já ouvi este nome?

- Ele é bem famoso Ginny – respondeu Hermione – internacionalmente falando. O Harry já trabalhou com ele algumas vezes.

- Isso. Lembrei agora. O Ron me falou que eles não se deram muito bem.

- Isso é um eufemismo dos grandes minha querida. Harry odeia Malfoy. E esse sentimento é completamente recíproco.

- Algum motivo em especial? É bom saber se devo falar que ele é meu namorado ou não.

- Eu não esconderia, não vai ser bom para você se ele descobrir. Mas também não alardeie. Caso ele não pergunte, não fale nada. E sim, há um motivo especial. Draco freqüentou a nossa escola. E Harry roubou a sua namorada no dia da formatura.

- Harry fez isso? Não me parece do seu feitio.

- Pois é, ruivinha, mas foi o que ele fez. Draco não o perdoa até hoje. Mas também não vale dizer que ele foi só vítima. Draco fez com que Harry quase fosse expulso da escola.

- Como? – perguntou Ginny, curiosa. Adorava saber da vida escolar de Harry. Ele mesmo não gostava muito de falar no assunto.

- Te conto outro dia, querida. Estamos aqui – ela estacionou o carro na garagem em frente à loja e Ginny saltou.

- Você não vem? – perguntou ela vendo que a outra não saía do carro.

-Tenho um encontro com o seu irmão. Ele disse que era importante. Boa sorte e me liga quando terminar que eu venho te buscar.

- Não precisa, daqui eu pego um metrô para Camdem Town e faço uma visita surpresa ao Harry!

- Como quiser – disse Hermione, dando ré com o carro e seguindo a rua, deixando Ginny sozinha em frente à loja.

"Ok Ginny" o pensou consigo mesma "você consegue fazer isso". Ela tinha alguns problemas de nervosismo antes de entrevistas. Já deveria estar acostumada, mas quem disse que ela estava?

Respirou fundo, levantou a cabeça, empinou o nariz como Harry havia lhe ensinado para causar mais impacto, e adentrou a loja.

"Avassaladora" pensou, e abriu um sorriso.


	2. I've Had The Time Of My Life

Parte II – I've Had The Time Of My Life

Ginny desembarcou na estação de Camdem Town com um sorriso nos lábios. Mal podia esperar para contar para Harry. Naturalmente não falaria que seu novo chefe era Draco Malfoy. Para isso ela podia esperar um pouco, afinal, tudo tem seu tempo. Pegou seu celular e discou o número sete. Número de discagem rápida para o telefone de Harry, afinal, ele nascera em julho. Ginny tinha alguns problemas de memória, mas aniversários ela nunca esquecia. Assim, todos os números de discagem rápida de seu celular eram programados de acordo com o aniversário da pessoa.

- Alô? – atendeu Harry do outro lado da linha – Ginny baby?

- Sim, Harry. Sou eu. Me diz uma coisa, onde exatamente em Camdem Town você está agora?

- Perto daquele bar-karaokê onde a gente saiu pela primeira vez, por quê?

- Quando acaba o seu serviço? – perguntou Ginny casualmente.

- Acabou de acabar. Estou indo para o carro agora.

- Ótimo – exclamou a ruiva – eu estou na estação, passa e me pega e vamos sair. Temos o que comemorar!

- Você conseguiu um trabalho? – adivinhou Harry. Levando em consideração que toda vez que ela arranjava um trabalho eles comemoravam, não era de se espantar que ele tivesse acertado – Onde?

- Tudo em seu tempo – respondeu Ginny – agora vem para cá que eu quero te ver! – e desligou.

Seguiu então para o banheiro para retocar a maquiagem. Quando voltou, subiu até a rua e deu de cara com Harry esperando, encostado no capô do carro. "Lindo, sexy, gostoso, romântico e ainda por cima pontual. Tinha que ser meu namorado". Harry não havia mudado muito desde que eles começaram a namorar. Seu cabelo estava curto agora, num estilo _moderninho _como Ginny costumava dizer. Também tinha deixado crescer um cavanhaque, que o deixava com um ar mais maduro, levando Ginny à loucura quando sussurrava em seu ouvido e a barba coçava sua orelha. Estava vestido como mais gostava. Calça jeans, botas de neve (apesar do calor ele as amava) e uma blusa apertada de manga curta. Tinha uma malha fina amarrada em volta do pescoço e uma boina preta. Havia trocado de brinco. Antes usava uma bolinha de cobre, agora era uma argolinha cromada, que Ginny havia dado para ele no último dia dos namorados.

Ginny saiu correndo, o mais rápido que seus saltos altos a permitiam e se jogou nos braços dele. Colou seus lábios aos dele rapidamente e depois apoiou sua cabeça em seu ombro. Mesmo ele apoiado no carro ele era maior que ela de salto. Não que ela fosse baixa, não havia espaço para as baixas no mundo das passarelas, mas ele era alto. Quase tão alto quanto Ron, mas Ron não era objeto de comparação, com quase 1,95 m. Um monstro, Ginny costumava dizer. Harry tinha seus dez centímetros a menos e Ginny estava mais do que feliz com isso.

- Senti a sua falta, _baby _– disse ele em seu ouvido enquanto passava sua mão pelas madeixas ruivas.

- Também senti a sua – respondeu ela, dando um beijinho em seu pescoço.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntou ele enquanto abria a porta do conversível que dirigia, algo que sobrara dos seus dias de vacas gordas.

- Eu queria dançar, algo uma pouco mais chique que uma balada. Vamos naquele restaurante que fomos ano passado no nosso aniversário.

- Um pouquinho de dança, é só isso que você quer? – provocou ele entrando no carro e dando partida.

- No restaurante sim, em casa talvez algo mais... – Ginny certamente sabia como seduzir um homem. Não é necessário falar que Ron desgostava dessa habilidade.

Estava escurecendo e quando eles chegaram ao restaurante as estrelas já brilhavam no céu. Harry estacionou o carro e um empregado do restaurante veio abrir a porta para Ginny. Ela levantou-se graciosamente do carro e esperou Harry dar a volta no carro. Ele entregou as chaves ao manobrista, entrelaçou seu braço ao dela e ambos entraram pela porta de vidro.

Assim que entraram de fato no restaurante o mâitre se encaminhou em sua direção.

- Senhor Potter, Senhorita Weasley, – ele era uma pessoa esperta, sabia o nome de cada cliente de cor – que prazer em revê-los. Não sabia que teríamos o prazer de recepcioná-los hoje.

- Foi uma decisão em cima da hora – respondeu Harry, que por sua vez não sabia o nome do homem – o senhor tem alguma mesa disponível?

- Mas é claro – disse o outro, com um sorriso estampado na cara. Harry e Ginny eram sempre generosos quando davam gorjeta – sigam-me. A mesa que o senhor e a senhorita se sentaram ano passado é de agrado?

- Por favor – disse Ginny, educadamente. Ela definitivamente sabia como se portar como uma dama, apesar da pouca idade – o senhor poderia pedir para tocarem a nossa música, por favor?

- Mas é claro – respondeu ele com uma ligeira reverência e então puxou a cadeira para Ginny se sentar – será um prazer. E se retirou.

Veio o garçom que entregou para Harry a carta de vinhos e esperou para anotar o pedido.

- Uma garrafa de Bourbon, por favor – disse Harry, fechando a carta – pode ser, _baby?_

- Sim, claro – Ginny adorava vinho. Era a alternativa para a cerveja, que era proibida para qualquer modelo que não quisesse estrias e celulite.

- Agora me conte, _baby_, - perguntou Harry quando o garçom foi embora – que trabalho é esse que merece ser comemorado?

- Um contrato de seis meses na Dolce. O estilista quer conhecer as modelos e vai desenhar as peças especialmente para nós. Vai ser um desfile de gala para o _D&G Fashion Week_. Já ouviu falar?

- Já sim – respondeu Harry, bastante entusiasmado – não é aquela semana que as sete principais lojas da Dolce vão apresentar coleções? É o principal evento da moda desse ano. A Dolce de New York já me fez uma proposta para fazer o _book_ das modelos de lá. Mas quem sabe agora você não consegue que eu faça os de vocês?

- Os nossos? – perguntou Ginny, ligeiramente insegura – Pode ser, mas eu acho que eles já têm um fotógrafo. Vou sugerir o seu nome de qualquer jeito.

- Vinho, senhorita? – perguntou o garçom que havia voltado com a garrafa de Bourbon.

- Por favor – disse ela, acenando a cabeça de modo que ele lhe encheu a taça.

O garçom serviu Harry também e em seguida entregou-lhes os cardápios, falando que logo voltaria para anotar os pedidos.

Ginny ficou envolta em dúvidas e pensamentos enquanto fitava o cardápio, sem realmente ler o que estava escrito. Ela iria pedir o prato de sempre, _carpaccio_ de salmão, ao molho de alcaparras. O que ela realmente fazia enquanto olhava para o cardápio era ponderar sobre como contar a Harry que ele nunca seria escolhido como fotógrafo da Dolce de Londres, não sendo Draco Malfoy o estilista da coleção. Ela tinha diversos motivos para não querer contar a Harry que era Malfoy quem a havia contratado.

Em primeiro lugar, o próprio Malfoy não sabia que ela era namorada de Harry, ou então provavelmente não a teria contratado. Segundo ela não tinha certeza se Harry gostaria que sua namorada trabalhasse para um antigo rival de escola. Em terceiro e última lugar ela tinha medo que Harry fosse tirar satisfações com Malfoy, de quem ela até que gostara, apesar da arrogância.

O garçom voltou e anotou os pedidos. Harry havia pedido medalhões mal-passados com creme de cogumelos, que era um prato que demorava a ser preparado, eles pediram para que fosse tocada a música que sempre dançavam, já sua marca registrada.

Eles haviam ganhado o concurso de dança do restaurante dois anos antes, depois de seis meses de aula de dança de salão, muito esforço da parte de Ginny para convencer Harry a tanto e assistir várias vezes seguidas à cena final do filme favorito de Ginny: _Dirty Dancing_. Eles haviam aprendido a dança final, não passo a passo, mas com algumas variações que o deixaram ainda mais mágico, e agora sempre que iam ao restaurante, eram atração.

Assim que a outra música terminou e os casais que estavam dançando se separaram, o mâitre anunciou que o casal ganhador da primeira edição do concurso de dança do restaurante iria se apresentar.

Harry e Ginny se levantaram e se dirigiram às suas posições. Ginny no centro da pista e Harry na ponta. A música começou lenta e Harry foi em direção a Ginny e a abraçou.

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_and I own it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_and I owe it all to you_

Após a seqüencia inicial a música acelerou, e Ginny rodou, abrindo um arco em volta de Harry e quando juntos novamente começaram com um passo básico do mambo.

_I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone_

_To stand by me_

_We saw the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical_

_Fantasy_

Giros, passos e afins, eles iam se perdendo um nos olhos do outro e nada mais importava, apenas continuar dançando.

_Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it_

_Secretly_

_So we take each other's hand_

_'Cause we seem to understand_

_The urgency just remember_

As pessoas em volta começaram a bater palmas, admiradas pelo jeito que Harry conduzia Ginny, com extrema naturalidade, como se ambos tivessem nascido para isso. Também estavam impressionadas pela capacidade de Ginny de executar giros e contra-tempos sobre os saltos, sem nem hesitar ou torcer os pés.

_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love because_

O refrão se aproximava, e os dois giravam e giravam, olhando-se nos olhos e antecipando a parte de que mais gostavam da música

_I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

Ginny girou mais uma vez e parou na frente de Harry, seu corpo colado no dele. Um beijo, rápido, mas sensual, e a dança continuou ganhando cada vez mais alegria e desenvoltura.

_With my body and soul_

_I want you more than you'll ever know_

_So we'll just let it go_

_Don't be afraid to lose control,no_

_Yes I know whats on your mind_

_When you say "Stay with me_

_tonight." Just remember_

Separaram-se e começaram a dançar uma mesma seqüencia se afastando cada vez mais. Eles estavam tão absortos em si mesmos que nem percebiam os sorrisos que apareciam nas mesas e o bruburinho que começara a se formar.

_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

Estavam cada um em um canto da pista e o final se aproximava. Ginny foi em direção a Harry, não correndo, mas deslizando graciosamente, e pulou em seus braços bem treinados. Harry a levantou e girou. Girando foi até o centro da pista onde colocou Ginny no chão.

A música terminou sob o ruído dos aplausos e Harry e Ginny agradeceram e em seguida voltaram à mesa, onde o garçom, algum tempo depois, lhes serviu os pratos. O jantar correu sem muitos incidentes. Ginny teve que arrastar Harry para longe do assunto do seu novo emprego, mas suas desculpas foram até que convincentes e quando terminaram a sobremesa, _petit-gateau_ para Harry e creme de papaia com cassis para Ginny.

Levantaram-se e quando chegaram à rua o manobrista já havia trazido o carro. Ginny sentou-se no banco do passageiro enquanto Harry pagava o manobrista. Ligou o rádio e sintonizou sua rádio favorita. Harry entrou no carro, beijou Ginny e ligou o carro. Em dez minutos estavam em casa.

Subiram as escadas aos beijos e quando finalmente chegaram à porta do apartamento deles, no terceiro andar a boina de Harry estava completamente torta, ameaçando cair, e o cinto de Ginny pendurado por sobre o ombro esquerdo de Harry..

Harry abriu a porta e eles entraram no apartamento, se beijando loucamente. Ginny arrancou a malha que estava em volta do pescoço de Harry e começou a levantar a sua blusa. Harry levantou os braços para ajudá-la e logo estava sem camisa, o torso bem trabalhado a mostra, no qual Ginny agora passava as mãos avidamente. Harry começou a levantar a blusinha de Ginny também, com a selvageria que lhe era peculiar antes do sexo.

- Vá com calma, _mister_ – Ginny sempre o chamava de _mister_ durante as preliminares, Harry não tinha objeções quanto a isso. Normalmente era uma pessoa muito doce, mas quando a testosterona subia, era outra história – essa regata não foi das mais baratas, você sabia?

- Então é bom que ela caia fora logo, porque se não eu sinto muito...

Frente a essa _ameaça_ Ginny rapidamente tirou a blusa, jogando-a na poltrona. O sutiã de trabalho também foi arremessado longe, além do batente da porta de seu quarto. Era bem possível que fosse rolar na sala mesmo.

- Em cima da mesa? – Harry perguntou, com aquele olhar inquisitivo, enquanto abaixava as calças, mostrando sua cueca apertada, modelo mais cumprido, um _fetiche_ de Ginny que Harry não se opunha em satisfazer.

Em resposta à sua pergunta Ginny deixou a saia escorregar por suas pernas torneadas, ficando só de calcinha e se jogando em cima da mesa.

- Agora eu quero ver se você é tão bom quanto se diz _mister_– provocou ela – vamos ver se você consegue tirar isto usando somente os seus dentes...

Os olhos de Harry brilharam frente ao desafio e ele se lançou em sua direção.


	3. Just Dance

Parte III – Just Dance

Ginny acordou nua em sua cama, olhou para o relógio. Já passavam das dez horas da manhã. Harry provavelmente saíra há algum tempo, mas ela não trabalharia até depois do almoço.

Levantou-se sem se incomodar em se enrolar no lençol. Estava sozinha em casa. Dirigiu-se até o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água morna cair sobre seu corpo. Os cabelos molhados escorriam por suas costas e ela começou a lembrar da noite anterior.

Seus pensamentos vagaram para diversos lugares. A noite com Harry, o jantar no restaurante, a tensão em relação a Draco e finalmente na entrevista, a qual ela ainda não havia repassado, por ter estado com Harry desde então.

**FLASHBACK**

_ Entrou na loja consciente de que aquele poderia ser um contrato que se estenderia para uma vida inteira como modelo da marca. Caminhou elegante até onde estavam as outras pessoas. Não havia muita gente. Uma oriental alta, razoavelmente atraente, que tinha o cabelo negro preso em um coque alto, uma loira mais baixa, de rosto rosado e ligeiramente redondo, mas que tinha uma postura impecável, uma terceira mulher, de cabelos castanhos e olhos de um verde profundo, que Ginny identificou como uma rival em potencial. Além delas havia ainda um homem loiro, muito bonito, que vestia uma camisa de seda azul, junto com jeans e tênis All-Star._

_ - Ginevra Weasley, eu presumo – disse ele, estendendo-lhe a mão, a qual ela apertou – sou Draco Malfoy, estilista chefe da Dolce & Gabbana._

_ - Encantada – respondeu Ginny educadamente, enquanto se perguntava se era normal um estilista de classe como ele estar vestido tão casualmente ._

_ - Estas são Cho Chang, Hannah Abbott e Pansy Parkinson – disse ele, lhe apresentando as outras três – agora que estamos todos aqui, vamos nos sentar e falar de negócios._

_ Os cinco se dirigiram até uma parte da loja onde havia sofás e poltronas. Draco se sentou numa poltrona, Ginny na outra e as para as outras três sobrou se apertar no sofá, coisa que visivelmente não as agradou. _

_ - Gostaria de já comunicar que não estamos aqui para fazer uma seleção de modelos, como informei aos agentes de vocês. – começou o loiro – Vocês foram cuidadosamente escolhidas para formar um grupo distinto. Vocês provavelmente repararam que a fisionomia de cada uma de vocês é totalmente diferente das outras._

_ É verdade, pensou Ginny, cada uma tinha cabelos e olhos de cores diferentes, de modo que cada uma se destacava, sem que nenhuma ficasse em segundo plano._

_ - O meu projeto para este desfile é bastante ambicioso e só com a total cooperação de vocês eu conseguirei realizá-lo. Meu desejo é criar um desfile baseado na misticidade. O que eu quero dizer com isso é que cada uma de vocês representará um dos quatro elementos: Fogo, Terra, Água e Ar. Eu irei desenhar e costurar quatro peças para cada uma, explorando as particularidades da moda, aliadas às propriedades dos elementos. Agora é o momento que cada uma de vocês poderá me dar sugestões de como desenhar peças nesse estilo._

_ - Você poderia basear-se nos signos do zodíaco, afinal cada um deles é de um elemento – sugeriu Hannah._

_ - Pensei nisso – revidou Draco – mas o tema zodíaco já foi abordado no desfile de dois anos atrás pelo estilista de New York. Além disso, uma vez que cada elemento têm apenas três signos, cada uma de vocês só usaria três peças, e um desfile com apenas doze peças é muito curto._

_ - Posso fazer uma pergunta? – desta vez foi Cho quem se pronunciou_

_ - Obviamente você já fez uma, mas sinta-se a vontade em fazer outra – agora estava claro o motivo de Hermione ter declarado Draco como intragável._

_ - Que cores você pretende usar para cada elemento? Os clássicos: Vermelho, Azul, Branco e Marrom? Ou alguma nova combinação?_

_ - Interessante você perguntar – Draco parecia mais interessado agora que tinham perguntado o que ele queria ouvir – mas eu sempre fui contrário a essas cores clássicas. Para mim os elementos são complexos demais para resumi-los em uma cor só. Para mim o ideal é que cada elemento seja representado por duas cores._

_ - Você pensou em animais para representar os elementos? – interrompeu Ginny. A idéia havia brotado em sua cabeça no momento em que Hannah falara dos signos._

_ - Animais? Como animais? – Draco parecia bem interessado, Ginny só não sabia se ele estava interessado em sua idéia ou nela mesma, pois ele parecia devorá-la com os olhos._

_ - Sim, por exemplo, para o Fogo, o dragão é sempre uma boa opção. O leão também é clássico – Ginny desconfiava que ela fosse escolhida para representar o fogo, graças aos seus cabelos flamejantes, e por isso já escolhera seus animais favoritos._

_ - Sim, e para a água uma baleia ou um golfinho seriam adequados – opinou Pansy._

_ - Adequados? – o sarcasmo pingava da boca de Draco – Uma baleia ou um golfinho? Em um desfile de moda? Só se estivéssemos criando peças para um desfile Plus Size... Para a água eu penso num animal mais esguio… uma cobra talvez. Mas se você preferir, te encarrego pessoalmente de transformar cada uma aqui em uma modelo com IMC acima de quarenta._

_ Pansy ficou quieta depois disso._

_ - Para o ar algum pássaro seria interessante – Cho era a mais alta das quatro e provavelmente esperava poder representar o ar – uma águia ou um falcão._

_ A discussão se prolongou e ao final eles decidiram qual elemento cada uma representaria, bem como qual animal e quais cores carregariam nas peças._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Ginny foi quase que _arrancada_ de seus pensamentos por alguém que estava tocando a campainha incessantemente e agora começara a esmurrar a porta. Ginny saiu da ducha, colocou seu roupão, enrolou uma toalha nos cabelos ruivos e foi até a porta.

Olhou pelo olho mágico e viu Draco esperando do lado de fora. Certificou-se que a corrente que prendia a porta estava no lugar certo e abriu a fresta que tal corrente permitia.

- Draco – exclamou, ligeiramente ruborizada – o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ginevra – disse ele, tentando espiar pelo vão da porta – eu preciso das suas medidas. Não havíamos combinado que eu passaria para pegá-las hoje?

- Primeiro, não me chame de Ginevra – Ginny estava exasperada – segundo, nós combinamos daqui a duas horas na loja. Terceiro, essa não é uma hora muito adequada, não sei se você percebeu, mas eu acabei de sair do banho.

Seu coração estava batendo assustadoramente rápido, como se quisesse pular por sua boca afora. Ela não sabia se era o fato de que seu chefe estava do lado de fora e ela usava apenas um roupão sobre o corpo nu, ou se era o jeito como ele olhava para ela, como se conseguisse perceber o quanto nervosa ela estava, ou ainda se era pelo jeito extremamente sexy como ele estava vestido. Não muito diferente do dia anterior. A mesma calça, os mesmos tênis, mas usava uma camisa rosa clara com a gola levantada, e por cima dela um paletó marrom. De seu pescoço pendia uma gravata frouxa, que o deixava lindo, de um modo desleixado.

- Você está bem, _Ginny_? - ele perguntou, colocando muita ênfase em seu apelido, como que para mostrar que atendia ao seu pedido de não chamar-lhe pelo nome.

- Estou ótima – mentiu ela – o banho estava muito quente, por isso estou suando.

- Como quiser – falou, piscando-lhe o olho esquerdo – nos vemos na loja no horário marcado então? E mil desculpas pelo mal entendido.

- Não tem problema – disse ela, mas fechou a porta rapidamente para evitar mais momentos constrangedores.

No entanto uma vez a porta fechada tudo que ela conseguiu foi encostar-se nela e suspirar. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Tinha tido aquela noite de tirar o fôlego com Harry e agora estava suspirando por outro homem? Ainda mais Draco Malfoy, seu chefe e rival de Harry.

Foi para o banheiro novamente e ligou o chuveiro, deixando cair água gelada sobre suas costas, parou de suar, mas sua mente continuava processando milhões de pensamentos conflitantes. Foi para o quarto para se vestir. Optou por uma roupa bem apertada, legging e um top, com uma camiseta por cima, para facilitar a tiragem de medidas.

Ela se maquiou e saiu do apartamento. O caminho até a loja foi relativamente tranqüilo, sem mais incidentes nem pensamentos inquietantes. Porém uma vez que chegou à loja tudo mudou. Pois na porta estava esperando Harry, que não parecia nada feliz, enquanto encarava Draco através do vidro, que também não parecia exatamente alegre.

- Ginny – Harry falou com aquela voz calma e grossa que usava logo antes de ter um acesso de raiva – o que _ele_ está fazendo na loja? Não vá me dizer que este calhorda é o estilista que te contratou.

Antes que Ginny pudesse abrir a boca em sua defesa, a porta da loja se abriu e Draco saiu, tão revoltado quanto Harry. Seu rosto, normalmente pálido, estava tingido de vermelho e ele havia arregaçado as mangas de sua camisa.

- Ginny – sua voz estava bem mais alterada que a de Harry – o que esta bicha está fazendo do lado de fora da minha loja falando com você?

- Bicha, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry, com desdém carregado na voz – digamos que não foi isso que a Astoria gritou para mim na cama no dia do nosso baile.

- Você não se atreva a falar dela seu... – Draco estava totalmente fora de si.

- Draco, Harry é meu namorado – Ginny estava tentando tomar as rédeas da situação antes que ela fugisse completamente de seu controle – Harry, Draco me contratou.

- Você só pode estar brincando que esse cara, com sua boina e a blusinha apertada é o seu namorado – por ser um estilista, Draco considerava um grande insulto falar das roupas de Harry.

- Nunca ouviu falar de um metrossexual, Malfoy? – Harry respondeu seco – Achei que como estilista você tivesse um conhecimento maior da moda atual.

- Você se diz metrossexual com essa roupa? – Draco começou a rir. Era um duelo e ele tinha certeza de que iria vencer Harry apenas com palavras – Você está longe de um metrossexual. Está mais para homo. Ou pelo menos simpatizante.

- Considerando que isso vem de alguém usando uma camisa rosa eu prefiro ignorar esse último comentário – Harry sabia que não deveria ter falado isso no momento em que o fez. Agora Malfoy havia ganhado o seu argumento.

- Você ainda vive no século passado, Potter? Agora posso ver porque você entrou em decadência como fotógrafo – poder humilhar Harry era como ganhar na loteria. Algo que Draco sempre quis e nunca achou que tivesse a chance – essa camisa é feita de seda italiana e sua cor foi eleita como a melhor para vestir homens de sucesso. Não preciso dizer que não deve haver uma única peça rosa em todo o seu guarda-roupa. E ainda se diz um metrossexual. Francamente, Potter, você me decepciona.

Ginny não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo e tinha certeza que o momento que ela mais temia logo chegaria. E não tardou. Após essa última provocação contra Harry Draco soltou a bomba.

- Ginny, o emprego ainda é seu, mas se você realmente o quiser entre agora mesmo para tirarmos suas medidas.

Com isso Draco entrou e segurou a porta aberta, para ela passar. Foi o minuto mais longo da vida de Ginny. Ela olhava de Harry para Draco, de Draco para Harry, tentando decidir entre sua vida amorosa e sua carreira profissional. Nos olhos de Harry estava uma súplica para ela ir com ele e esquecer toda essa história. Já Draco tinha um olhar de triunfo, como se ele soubesse que ela iria se decidir por ele. Ela olhou mais uma vez de um para o outro. Do outro para o um e tomou sua decisão. Possivelmente a mais difícil de sua vida.

- Mil desculpas – disse ela –mas _esse _é o _meu_ trabalho.

Tentou dar um selinho em Harry, que virou o rosto, de modo que ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, e então ela entrou na loja sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Ginny entrou no apartamento torcendo para que Harry não estivesse lá. Draco estava esperando no carro, com as outras modelos e ela não achava que agüentaria outra briga com Harry. Depois da tiragem de medidas, as modelos combinaram de ir a alguma boate. Não estava nos planos de Ginny que Draco fosse junto, mas Pansy parecera insistir.

Já haviam passado na casa de Cho e Hannah para que essas se trocassem e agora era a vez de Ginny. Procurou o seu vestido balonê favorito. Marrom e brilhante, tomara que caia, com um laço na região da cintura. Vestiu sapatilhas pretas, fechadas na frente. Pegou uma pequena bolsa, colocou sua carteira, seu celular e suas chaves dentro. Rabiscou um bilhete para Harry, dizendo que chegaria tarde em casa e desceu. Draco já estava buzinando para que ela se apressasse.

Passaram na casa de Pansy e foram para a tal boate. Estava uma fila quilométrica na porta, mas como Cho era amiga do proprietário eles entraram por uma entrada lateral, e ganharam pulseiras VIP para o camarote.

Uma vez dentro do lugar, Ginny relaxou. Agora não adiantaria mais se preocupar com Harry ou qualquer outra coisa. Já estava lá, agora pretendia aproveitar a noite. Principalmente levando em consideração que Draco falara que aquela era a única noite na qual elas poderiam beber e sair para se divertir. A partir de então, seriam dois meses de dieta, provas de roupas e ensaios. Sim, ensaios. Draco tinha todo um plano orquestrado para a hora do desfile, que aparentemente seria monumental, com direito a efeitos especiais de luz e outras coisas.

_A red one__  
__Convict__  
__Gaga_

A música tocando era uma das favoritas de Ginny, eletrônica porém cantada, de uma artista um tanto quanto polêmica. Foram para o camarote, e quatro se sentaram em pufes, enquanto Draco foi buscar bebidas. Alguns minutos depois ele voltou com uma bandeja com cinco copos de tequila!

- Já que é a nossa última noite divertida até o desfile, – disse ele – vamos comemorar da maneira certa.

_I've had a little bit too much__  
__All of the people start to rush.__  
__Start to rush babe.__  
__How does he twist the dance?__  
__Can't find my drink or man.__  
__Where are my keys, I lost my phone.__  
__What's go-ing out on the floor?__  
__I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.__  
__Keep it cool what's the name of this club?__  
__I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

Uma tequila. Duas tequilas. Três tequilas e Cho já estava com as maçãs do rosto profundamente vermelhas. Uma das desvantagens de ser oriental, disse ela. Falta de enzimas. Ginny nunca bebera muito. Uma vez ou outra, em festas no apartamento dela e de Harry, havia passado mal, mas não era do tipo de pessoa que enche a cara todo final de semana. Ou seja, três tequilas já eram mais do que o suficiente para deixá-la mais para lá do que para cá.

Hannah se levantou e puxou Ginny e Cho para a pista de dança. Pansy estava muito ocupada se insinuando para Draco.

_Just dance. Gunna be okay.__  
__Da-doo-doo-doo__  
__Just dance. Spin that record babe.__  
__Da-doo-doo-doo__  
__Just dance. Gunna be okay.__  
__Duh-duh-duh-duh__  
__Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance.__  
_

Um dos grandes problemas de Ginny com a bebida era a dança. Normalmente ela era comedida quando dançando, principalmente porque Harry não gostava de vê-la perdendo a cabeça. Agora em compensação, ela estava praticamente fora de controle. Não só ela. Hannah e Cho também estavam se divertindo muito. Hannah parecia estar desenhando formas geométricas no ar com seus braços, enquanto Cho, de olhos fechados, jogava a cabeça para um lado e para o outro, fazendo esvoaçar os cabelos negros.

Ginny olhou em direção ao camarote. Lá estava Pansy, com cara de poucos amigos, e Draco não estava em seu campo de vista. Pelo jeito ele não se interessara muito por ela. Não que Ginny o culpasse. Das outras três fora Pansy quem Ginny menos gostara, já no primeiro contato.

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.__  
__How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe.__  
__Control your poison babe__  
__Roses with thorns they say.__  
__And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.__  
__What's go-ing out on the floor?__  
__I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.__  
__Keep it cool what's the name of this club?__  
__I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

_Just dance. Gunna be okay.__  
__Da-doo-doo-doo__  
__Just dance. Spin that record babe.__  
__Da-doo-doo-doo__  
__Just dance. Gunna be okay.__  
__Duh-duh-duh-duh__  
__Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance.__  
_

Ginny estava tão compenetrada na música que mal percebeu Draco se aproximando. Quando viu, lá estava ele ao lado dela. Hannah havia ido buscar outra bebida. Draco começou a dançar. Sua camisa branca de manga curta (ele também havia se trocado) mostrava seus braços bem trabalhados. Ginny não pode deixar de reparar em como ele de fato era bonito.

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalogue.__  
__Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.__  
__And I __ain't gonn' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like the car__  
__I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the til done until tomorr' yeah.__  
__Show me I can see that you got so much in the jean__  
__The way you twirling up them hips round and round__  
__There's no reason, I know why you can't leave here with me__  
__In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down.__  
_

Estavam os três dançando quando um antigo amigo de Cho os encontrou! Cho o abraçou por um tempo tão longo, que Ginny assumiu que os dois tinham uma história maior que uma simples amizade. Cho o apresentou para Ginny e Draco. Cedric Diggory. Ele a cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha, bastante incomum na Inglaterra, e apertou a mão de Draco. Depois disso ele a puxou para um canto para "conversar" com mais privacidade.

_Just dance. Gunna be okay.__  
__Da-doo-doo-doo__  
__Just dance. Spin that record babe.__  
__Da-doo-doo-doo__  
__Just dance. Gunna be okay.__  
__Duh-duh-duh-duh__  
__Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

_I'm psychotic synchypnotic__  
__I got my blue burners and phonic__  
__I'm psychotic synchypnotic__  
__I got my brand electronic__  
__I'm psychotic synchypnotic__  
__I got my blue burners and phonic__  
__I'm psychotic synchypnotic__  
__I got my brand electronic__  
_

Draco estava tão perto dela. Será que aquilo era normal? Ginny não conseguia mais raciocinar direito. Depois das tequilas ainda tinha tomado um _Mojito_ e um _Sex On The Beach _e agora ela tinha sérios problemas para se manter de pé sem se apoiar em Draco. Talvez fosse por isso que eles estivessem tão perto. Mas se fosse isso, por que ele estaria olhando fundo nos seus olhos? E por que ele estaria se inclinando em sua direção?

Quem a salvou de fazer algo que na manhã seguinte com certeza se arrependeria (além de ter bebido tanto, é claro) foi Hannah que, antes tarde do que nunca, voltou com a bebida que foi pegar.

_Go. Use your muscle comin out work and hustle__  
__I got it, just stay close enough to get it__  
__Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto, I got it, and your popped coll'_

_Just dance. Gunna be okay.__  
__Da-doo-doo-doo__  
__Just dance. Spin that record babe.__  
__Da-doo-doo-doo__  
__Just dance. Gunna be okay.__  
__Duh-duh-duh-duh__  
__Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance.__  
_


End file.
